


Good Riddance

by Yorkshire_Pudding



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eclipse AU, F/M, Fuck Canon, I fucking hate stephenie meyer, fuck racists, imprint, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire_Pudding/pseuds/Yorkshire_Pudding
Summary: Finally, it clicked.How had she not realised it before?There was no way she could join the Cullen's now.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Mentions of Bella/Jacob, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Good Riddance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes as the thought randomly occurred to me.
> 
> It might not be good, but yeah.

*Set in 2019 ish?

*Also changed the timeline so the newborn attack is before the graduation.

Bella sighed.

Since she and Edward had come back from Italy, everything seemed different, strained, and her boyfriend didn’t want to talk about it, claiming it as too painful for him, as if he wasn’t the one to leave her in the forest and disappear for six months.

“Bella, are you wanting to come and watch the training my love?” Edward asked, slinking into her room through the window.

She knew that she didn’t really have a choice, her presence had been requested, plus her scent in the area would help distract the newborns when they arrived in the next couple of days.

“Yeah Edward, I’m coming.”

Her boyfriend seemed pleased, leaping out of the window, seemingly not caring that her neighbours could actually see. Maybe he didn’t think they were smart enough, or perceptive enough to notice, he was always talking down on humans and their traits, which originally had placed him on a pedestal, but now… now she wasn’t sure what she wanted any more. Could she really be with someone who thought of humans as weak?

…

When training ended, Jasper slunk over to her and Edward where they were sitting in the bed of her truck, and with their eyes, the two vampires exchanged a brief conversation before Edward pressed a soft kiss onto her head and he slipped away.

“Jasper?”

“Hi.”

Jasper was silent for a few moments.

Bella had never really liked Jasper, even if it weren’t for the fact he was constantly debating eating her. There was something about him, something off, something weird, even without his obsessive need to drain humans.

“What’s the matter?”

“Has Edward ever told you about my past?”

Bella fell silent. He hadn’t. 

“No.” She admitted after a moment.

If Bella was being honest with herself, she wasn’t sure what was happening. If anything, she had been expecting Jasper to want to discuss the upcoming battle, one Alice had predicted was meant to take place the next day.

“Bella?” Jasper asked, sending calming waves towards her.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, do you mind if I tell you?”

“Er… sure, go ahead.”

Immediately, Jasper began talking, but after the first sentence Bella barely heard anything he was saying. She couldn’t hear anything more than him admitting he had been a confederate soldier. Luckily, the vampire seemed to be stuck in his own story, and she managed to quickly calm her emotions, hiding them so he wouldn’t notice.

It seemed as if hours had passed by the time he had stopped speaking, and Bella luckily realised she had been successful at hiding her emotions, and it wasn’t long before Edward rejoined her to take her up the mountain to where she was expected to spend the night.

“Bella, are you okay my love?”

“Yes Edward, sorry, just thinking.”

He looked as if he wanted to ask about what was occupying her, but she shot him a small fake smile, one that luckily reassured him so she could think.

How had it never occurred to her before.

Carlisle had come from the sixteen hundreds, and most of the others from the early nineteen hundreds, all times which were extremely racist, not that racism wasn’t still very prominent. As she thought about it, all the times that the Cullen’s had thought of Jacob and his friends and fellow members of the pack as dogs came to the forefront of her mind.

The Cullen’s were racist, and she was angry at herself for not realising it sooner. She had been stupid, blinded by their beauty, but now she thought of it they were bad people, and it didn’t seem as if they had changed over the years either.

Everyone pushed Jasper to go to the school even knowing that there was a chance he would flip out and kill someone. Why did they allow that? Why had they allowed the risk if they didn’t consider human life worth saving, at least not properly? Clearly the Cullen’s didn’t consider anyone’s life as important, so they hadn’t changed.

They hadn’t changed, but now she had seen her mistake, and seen what the Cullen’s really were, she would change. 

Once the battle was over.

….

Once the battle was over, Bella sighed with relief once she realised that she could use going to see Jacob as another excuse for talking to the pack. 

She really did want to see her best friend of course, but going down there meant she could speak to Sam too, without Edward getting suspicious.

….

Once Bella was sure that Jake was okay, although he had been unconscious still, she carefully made her way over to Sam who seemed to notice she wanted to speak to him.

“You okay Bella?” He asked gruffly.

“I- I…” She cut herself off.

“Do you need to ask me something?”

She nodded pathetically.

Sam cast his eyes around, and realised that a few of the other pack members were watching their conversation carefully.

“Come over to mine, Emily will be there too, but it’s better than the whole pack hearing, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but if it is important enough to tell the entire pack, I will after, okay?”

She nodded.

“Great. Drive over to Emily’s, and I’ll see you there, okay?”

“Okay.”

….

Sam was waiting for her at the house, with Emily, and a hot pot of tea for them all when they finally arrived. 

“Hi Bella.” Emily said with a huge smile.

“Hi Emily, Sam, thanks for having me.”

“No problem, you know you’re welcome here.” Emily said with a smile, and Bella knew the offer was there as long as she was human, it was implied in her speech.

“Now Bella, what can we do for you?”

Bella fiddled with the edge of her jumper slightly as she thought how to phrase it, and luckily neither of the owners of the house rushed her.

“I, Edward wants me to become a vampire, you knew that right?”

“We did.” Sam said diplomatically.

“I- I worked something out today, and it makes me not want to know the Cullen’s any more. I feel stupid for not realising it earlier, and now… well now everything’s changed.”

“What did you work out?” Emily asked softly.

“I feel stupid, really stupid, for not realising it earlier.”

“It’s okay.” Emily whispered, and it seemed as if she had some idea what Bella might have worked out.

“Bella?” Sam prompted, clearly wanting to know exactly what she was thinking.

“They’re racist, and I didn’t realise, and I went along with them, and it didn’t even occur to me, and now I know, well I can’t support them, obviously. I don’t want to be with Edward, or speak to any of them anymore.”

“Yes, we did wonder if you had realised.” Sam said after a moment.

“I didn’t, and I am so so so sorry.”

“It’s okay, vampires have a thrall Bella, and it was clear you were pretty far immersed in it. I’m assuming you want us to help you get rid of the vampires, am I right?”

“Yes, I want nothing to do with them now, I’m just extremely sorry I didn’t see it earlier, and I’ll spend the rest of my life if I have to make it up to everyone.”

“The thrall has broken.” Emily whispered, slightly ominously.

“Indeed. Where does your Dad think you are Bella?” Sam asked.

“The Cullen’s.”

“Why don’t you stay here tonight, we have a spare room, and in the morning I can call a pack meeting, probably at Jacob’s as he won’t be able to move yet, and we can discuss who we want to tell the Cullen’s of your decision. We can also mention to your Dad that you found out they were racist too, if you want, so when we make them leave you’ll have an excuse for why you aren’t as upset anymore, okay?”

“Thanks Sam, if anyone asks I’ll tell them the exact same thing, although I’ll leave out the thrall bit, obviously. Are you sure you’re okay with me staying here tonight, I can-”

“No.” Emily interrupted.

“What?”

“Spend the night here Bella, you’re pack pretty much, and I have a theory too which might further that, we just need to wait until tomorrow.”

Bella looked at Emily for a moment before smiling.

“Thanks Emily.”

….

At ten am the next morning, after a surprisingly restful night, Bella found herself sitting tightly between an eagerly talking Seth and a slightly silent Embry, who seemed to be watching her carefully.

“Jake, can you hear us?” Sam asked.

Bella didn’t hear anything, but it seemed the wolves in the room had, as Sam nodded and began speaking.

“Bella no longer wants anything to do with the Cullen’s, the thrall has broken and she realised the racism behind their actions.” Sam informed them.

“About time.” Paul snorted.

Bella felt extremely guilty, and hung her head.

No one said anything.

“So we need to tell them to leave?” Leah asked from the corner of the room she was standing in.

“Yes, or at least to have no contact with Bella, as it is her choice.” Sam told them.

“Oh, I have a brilliant idea for this.” Embry said after a moment with a grin.

“Good, we’ll head down to meet them now. Bella you stay with Jake, and Seth can you stay with them too, keep an eye out, okay?” Sam requested.

“Sure!”

….

“Edward, what’s going on?” Carlisle asked.

“They want to speak to us.” Edward said as he eyed the pack, half in human form, half in wolf form, approaching their property.

“What about?”

“I’m not sure. They want us all outside though.”

Carlisle nodded, and the rest of the occupants in the house having heard the conversation quickly also made their way outside. 

The Cullen’s stood in a line, and Edward frowned when he noticed a phone in Embry’s hand, although he couldn’t see the screen as the boy had tilted the screen away from them, although he seemed eager to do something.

“Can we help you?” Carlisle asked pleasantly.

“We are here on behalf of Bella Swan, she wishes that you’d all stay away from her. She no longer wants to become a vampire.” Sam informed them.

Alice gasped, and Edward could hear slight jubilation from Rosalie’s mind.

“What? You’re wrong! You must be!” Edward protested after a second of processing before beginning to dart forward towards the pack, until Emmett stopped him, clearly knowing Carlisle wouldn't want a fight that they likely wouldn’t win.

“We aren’t. She realised the… extent of your beliefs and wants nothing to do with you.” Sam informed them.

Edward frowned before the image of Bella saying she hated them for their racist beliefs floated to the front of Sam’s mind making him hiss.

“We’d like to request you leave Forks and never come back.” Sam said.

Carlisle frowned, and Edward could hear him internally trying to understand what was going on, before he nodded.

“We will leave by nightfall.” He finally said.

“Good.” Sam whispered, before nodding to Embry, who pressed a button on his phone and the sound of music reached the ears of all gathered.

“Away down South in the land of traitors,  
Rattlesnakes and alligators,  
Right away, come away, right away, come away.  
Where cotton's king and men are chattels,  
Union boys will win the battles,  
Right away, come away, right away, come away.”

“Is that really necessary?” Jasper asked with a hiss at the sound of the anti confederacy song that blared from the speakers on the boy’s phone as it continued.

“One hundred percent.”

Jasper scowled, and Edward knew it was only his respect for Carlisle and Alice that stopped him from attacking.

“We’ll leave by nightfall.” Carlisle repeated.

Sam nodded, and the pack disappeared behind the trees, and Edward could hear them shift, although the song didn’t stop even with Embry in wolf form.

Embry slunk from the trees for a second in wolf form, thinking only one thought before disappearing with the rest of the pack.

“Fuck you.”

….

“Seth? We’re back!” Sam called, although it was unnecessary as the pack entered the Black’s house.

“Jacob imprinted!” He called from the other side of the house.

“On Bella?” Embry asked.

“Yeah.”

“Ha, Quil you owe me five bucks.” Embry laughed.

“I also owe Emily ten dollars.” Sam said with a soft smile.

“How did he imprint? I mean… their eyes had met before?” Jared asked.

“Emily thought that the thrall might put a sort of… layer over the eyes or the soul or something… she was right.”

“Smart woman.” Paul laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and leave kudos if you actually like this, doubt it though.
> 
> BLM!


End file.
